Sueños y sonrisas
by pachonash
Summary: No puedo tenerte pero puedo soñar contigo y con tu sonrisa, no puedo tocarte pero puedo soñar con eso
1. Chapter 1

MELANY

La luz entra por la ventana ¿que hora sera? Miro el movil ¡son las 8:05! No llegare, cojo una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules. No parece que haga frio asi que cojo mi bleiser azul y me la pongo encima. Menos mal que lo tenia todo preparado. Cojo las llaves, voy a salir ¡mierda el movil! Entro corriendo y lo cojo, joder casi me dejo el trabajo y mis bocetos de dibujo.

Salgo corriendo, estoy apunto de llegar cuando me choco con alguin. ¡Joder! Mi trabajo al suelo. Me agacho a recogerlo, pero miro de reojo al chico que tengo al lado.

Sonríe, que sonrisa! Mierda me pongo colorada ¿des de cuando Me pasa eso por un chico monisimo?

Recoge unas cuantas hojas y me las pasa.

- creo que esto es tuyo- sonríe otra vez y yo me pongo roja. ¡Que tonta!

- gracias- susurro miro mis dibujos que están en el suelo.

- Bonitos dibujos, eres una artista.

-gracias- digo y salgo corriendo.

Llego a clase solo 5 minutos despues del timbre, miro hacia la pizarra donde esta la leccion de hoy es los sintagmas y la identificacion de palabras.

Que bonita sonrisa ¿como se llamara? Da lo mismo, seguro que piensa que soy subnormal por salir corriendo...

-¡Melany Rodriguez Garcia, baja de las nubes! ¿Que es tarde?- pregunta mi profesora de castellano cuanto la detesto, me recuerda a...

- advebio de tiempo- me susurra mi compañera Maria.

- adverbio de tiempo- contesto yo.

Se ha acabado la clase, me duele cabeza ademas de que no he parado de penar en el.

Estaba mirando por la ventana entonces lo vi, vi a ese chico tan mono, no me lo podía creer estaba allí. Volví a pestañear y había desaparecido era uno de cuarto que daba vueltas.

Tengo que centrarme y olvidarme de ese pequeño encuentro con un desconocido.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEX

-¡Alexander! ¡como no te levantes ya te voy a castigar!

-Voy madre.

Hoy es mi primer día de clase, hace poco que nos hemos mudado. Podríamos haber esperado un poco y no que tenga empezar a mitad de curso...

Me pongo unos vaqueros oscuros con mi camisa favorita, azul oscuro y mi chupa de cuero. Voy al lavabo me paso la mano por el pelo y ya estoy listo. cojo mis cosas y salgo de casa.

Estoy apunto de llegar al instituto...

¡Joder! ¿quien ha sido que casi me tira al suelo? Entonces la veo, una chica morena que se agacha a recoger las hojas que se le han caído. Me mira y veo esos impresionantes ojazos azules. ¡Joder! ¿Se puede ser mas guapa?

Me agacho como un caballero, a recogerle las hojas y se las paso.

-creo que esto es tuyo- digo con mi mejor sonrosa ante la diosa Afrodita.

- Gracias.

- Bonitos dibujos, eres una gran artista- ¡mierda! No queria decier eso, queria decirle lo guapa que me parece.

-gracias- dice, y sale corriendo y me deja con los dibujos en la mano, no me ha dicho su nombre. Tampoco creo que me lo diera.

Decido que ese dia no voy a clase. Voy al parque, me siento en el cesped abro mi libro, donde los chicos son caballero y buscan una chica a la que salvar y amar. Bueno pues ahora yo soy ese caballero y busco a mi princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex

Bueno hoy si que toca ir a clase, tengo una razón para ir, es ella. Esa chica de ojos azulen morena, voy a arreglarme por si la veo.


	4. Chapter 4

MELANY

-Hola, has hecho los deberes los deberes de... ¡Melany! ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué? Perdona estaba distraída.

- Si tía llevas así desde ayer ¿que te pasa?

- Vale, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

- Si si cuenta

- Ayer me encontré con un chico supermono y desde ayer no he dejado de pensar en el- bajo la voz- he soñado con el.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que hacías?

- ¡Nada!

- No, ahora en serio, ¿te has enamorado de un desconocido, al que solo has visto 1 vez?

- Enamorada, enamorada no es la palabra mas bien ...

- Bien chicos sentaos- dice nuestro tutor- os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero. Alexander Parker.

Miro a mi nuevo compañero. Que sostiene en la mano unos dibujos.

- Mel- me dice Maria- ¿esos no son tus dibujos?

- Si-respondo, el es el chico desconocido y ya se como se llama.


	5. Chapter 5

ALEX

Inspecciono la clase, nadie me llama la atención. Hay unos gorditos, dos chicas susurrando. Es ella, ella es la chica de los dibujos.

- ¿Podría sentarme con alguien para que me ayude?- le susurro al profesor- ha ser posible con una chica, que se toman mas enserio las cosas.

- Tienes razón, ¿que tal Melany?


End file.
